1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to integrated circuit testing, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for testing probe cards used to test integrated circuits on a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Probe card test and verification systems are commonly used as production tools for the characterization of probe cards (used in testing integrated circuit devices/substrates) before and after use and to facilitate rework of probe cards that do not conform to predefined standards. Such systems typically consist of a computer, a precision measurement system, a software based vision system, and precision motion control and measurement system. Such equipped systems allow for the measurement and adjustment of probe card planarization, visual X/Y location and adjustment, probe contact resistance, leakage and component measurements.
Electrical parameters including contact resistance and leakage may also be measured against reference values and an indication may be provided as to whether a probe card assembly under test has passed or failed. If a failure is determined, a full report may be printed to accompany the card for rework. Quick verification provided by such systems may validate that a probe card assembly is ready for test or is in need of rework.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to improve such systems to that ensure the integrity of probe card assemblies and verify that probe cards are ready for testing.